My heart is home, and my heart is for you -NOT CRINGE, STILL ON HOLD-
by IamanAckerman
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman, a nine-year-old homeschooled girl, is blessed with twin siblings. But her entire life changes when her parents are murdered, and a boy named Eren Jaeger comes to her rescue. When she goes to live with the Jaegers with her siblings and goes to school, she faces the challenges of life without parents and of being a big sister and aunt. Modern au. Eremika. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Beautiful eyes fluttering open to a cruel world**

 _ **Warning! Parent's death might be slightly graphic!**_

It was a beautiful afternoon up in the mountains. An amazing forest stretched down the mountains, covering everything except the path, which swirled around the mountain almost perfectly. At the bottom of the mountain was huge fields with very few trees, which had gorgeous flowers blooming, but they would soon wither away since it was getting colder.

In a cabin on the side of the mountain, there was a young Asian girl who was waiting outside her mother's door, one of the biggest events of her life happening right at that moment. Her blue eyes kept anxiously glancing back at the door, before looking down. She felt her shoulders tense and her hands clench every time she heard a scream of agony coming from the room.

She sunk to the ground, her black hair falling over her pale face slightly.

Mikasa was waiting for her new brother. At least, her mom said it was a boy. She said although she didn't actually know, it felt nothing like the way it felt when she was pregnant with Mikasa.

They were having a home birth since all doctors lived far away anyway, so they'd never be able to make it to the hospital in time. They rarely got any contact whatsoever with people, but there was a nearby city known as 'Shiganshina.'

Mikasa felt her heart pound strongly when the screaming stopped and everything went earily quiet for a few minutes. But then, with a jolt of relief, she heard the soft sound of baby cries. The door opened, and a Mikasa jumped to her feet worriedly.

"Ottosan! Ottosan, is Okasan okay? What about my brother?" Mikasa asked, randomely saying words from her native country, Japan. Mikasa's father stood there, his brown eyes shining brightly. He rubbed his light brown hair before answering.

"Actually...you have two new Ackermans to meet," he answered happily but also a hint of exhaustion in his voice. Mikasa's eyes widened.

"Twins. Miana Ackerman and Jonah Ackerman. Miana is the oldest. You can go in, but your mother passed out from exhaustion," her father said. Mikasa nodded, excitement coming in as she rushed into the room.

On the bed was her mother, who looked identical to Mikasa with the same black hair and pale skin, and if her eyes were opened, you'd see they're blue like Mikasa's.

Mikasa's heart skipped a beat when she saw the crib. She rushed over, her heart pounding in her ears when she saw them.

Under a pink blanket, two babies were sleeping. Both had brown fuzz as hair, and would look the same if one's cheeks weren't chubbier than the other's. Mikasa couldn't see their eyes since they were sleeping, so she'd wait until later.

She felt a small smile form at the sight of them, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. She was a sister now...

Mikasa reached her hand in, gently squeezing her sister's. Her fingers wrapped around her's, feeling small and fragile compared to Mikasa's. Mikasa gently rubbed the top of Miana's head, smiling lovingly when she saw her eyes flutter. She must've been dreaming, dreaming such innocent dreams.

Suddenly, Jonah began wailing in his sleep. Mikasa panicked, picking him up and rocking him, whispering a soft, "Shhh..."

Suddenly, his soft brown eyes fluttered open, meeting Mikasa's blue eyes. He looked up at her in a peaceful way as she rocked him, cuddling him close to her heart. When he had fallen back to sleep, Mikasa placed him back down, putting a small blanket over him before turning the nightlight on and leaving.

She walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly. She looked at her father, and smiled.

"They're...beautiful..." Mikasa whispered. He smiled, nodding.

"They really are...oh, Mikasa...you're going to be a perfect sister..." Mr. Ackerman said, hugging her tightly.

Mikasa smiled, wrapping her small arms around him.

"Arigato, Ottosan..."

The next day...

Mikasa was sitting in the dining room. She was sewing while her father cooked dinner, and her two new siblings sat in the crib.

Mikasa's mom was resting on the couch, drinking mint tea. Mikasa kept glancing at her mother worriedly, and every time, she would send a sweet smile to the worried girl.

"Hey, Okasan...where did the babies come from? How did they get into your stomach?" Mikasa asked curiously. Her mother smiled nervously.

"I'm too tired to answer...how about you ask your father?"

Mikasa turned, about to ask, when he spoke before her.

"I'm not quite sure...I know! Doctor Jaeger is coming again today! How about you ask him?" he suggested.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Would you look at that! He's here!" her father said, walking to the door. When he opened it, he met a cruel surprise. Standing at the door was three men, all holding guns. One shot her father in the stomach, and Mikasa stared in shock, watching as he fell to the ground and blood seeped through the rug on the ground.

Mikasa trembled, as her mother stared at her husband's dead body before hearing her baby twin's soft cries.

She then got up, grabbing a pair of scissors from the table and charged at the men, pushing their hands up so the gun was facing up.

"Mikasa! Mikasa, run!" she screamed as her children cried louder. The men struggled to point the gun back down at her.

Mikasa just stood there, the shock of what was happening only getting stronger.

The man then managed to shove her mother back, making her fall to the ground.

"Mikasa! Ru-"

Suddenly, with the sound of three gunshots, her mother fell to the ground, her hand reaching out to Mikasa in her last moments

Mikasa's heart seemed to shatter at that moment

The men stepped forward, and one punched her, knocking her out.

When Mikasa awoke, she was lying on the hard ground. Her dark eyes scanned around. She was in a cabin she didn't recognize, with the two of the three men who had killed her parents sitting around, talking.

"You know…I'm not even quite sure about selling her, but…the babies? I don't think the brats will sell…" one said uncertainly, glancing over at the crying children.

"Eh, someone will want them. It's the black market, after all. Everyone wants something from there," the other said.

Mikasa spaced off, still in deep shock of what just happened. Her head felt as though it was killing her.

She moved her hands, but realized that they were tied together tightly.

 _'_ _Samui…'_

Suddenly, the door opened. A boy with dark brown hair and a maroon scarf was standing there. One of the men got up and walked over, his eyes burning with anger but also fear.

"What are you doing here, you brat?!"

The boy's green eyes filled with tears, but Mikasa knew that they were clearly fake.

"I got lost in the mountains…and…" he trailed off.

The man's face turned into the most deceiving smile he had.

"Ah…kids shouldn't be wandering around these areas! There are scary wolves, you kno-"

He was cut off when the boy shoved a knife he had been hiding behind his back into the man.

"I get the drill…now die, you monster!" he pulled the knife out, and the man collapsed, dead.

The other man turned, terrified.

"Hey! Brat!" he yelled, pulling out his gun, but it was too late. The nine-year-old boy ran at top speed, and shoved the knife into his chest.

The man gasped breathlessly for air, and collapsed. The boy lunged on top of him, stabbing him over and over.

"DIE! DIE! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET! THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE! NEVER GET UP AGAIN!" he screamed.

When he confirmed the man was dead, he sat up, wiping the blood and sweat off his face.

Mikasa stared, scared. The babies cried loudly.

"It's okay…you're safe now. You, and your siblings," he said softly. He walked over and cut Mikasa's ropes off.

"I'm assuming that you're Mikasa. I'm Eren. Eren Jaeger. We were on the way to your house to check up on your mom after giving birth…but…" Eren trailed off, as Mikasa massaged her hands, the ropes having left marks.

"There were three…" Mikasa said. Suddenly, the door opened behind them. The third man stepped out, looking mortified.

"Did you…did you do this?!" the man yelled, kicking Eren, sending him one way and the knife the other.

The man lifted Eren up by his neck.

"Did you do this!?"

"F-fight!" Eren cried, and Mikasa tensed.

What was he saying?

"Fight! You have to fight to survive! If you don't fight…we'll die!" Eren cried, trying hard to breathe.

Mikasa stumbled up, picking up Eren's knife, trembling.

"I-I-I can't!" Mikasa cried, tears slipping down her cheeks. She looked around, seeing Eren's hands fall limp. Seeing her brother and sister, whom had so much more life to live.

 _At that moment…my body froze. At that moment, I saw nothing else in the world except Eren, Miana, and Jonah. They all had…so much more life to leave…and I couldn't be the one to ruin that. I could save them from this._

 _But that's when memories came flooding back. Memories of predator hunting prey. I saw it so many times in the forests I lived in. I'd seen it…many times before._

 _But…I was blinded…I always…_

 _Looked the other way._

 _That's right…the world…is a cruel place._

 _And it's home._

 _At that moment, my body stopped trembling. I was in complete control._

 _'_ _Fight!'_

 _'_ _Fight!'_

 _'_ _FIGHT!'_

Mikasa charged forward, releasing a battle cry as she ran.

Grisha Jaeger was scolding Eren for what he had done.

Mikasa wasn't really paying attention. Her eyes were nonchalant as she cradled Miana and Jonah in her arms, calming them.

What would she do now? Where would she go? What about her siblings? Would they get put into foster care?

Mikasa looked down.

"Mikasa, do you remember me? I've been your Mother's friend since childhood," Grisha said, kneeling down to get a good look at her.

"…Jaeger-Sensei…where do I…we…go now? Samui-desu…I have no where to go…" Mikasa said. Eren, knowing just a little of Japanese since many in the area spoke it, heard her say she was cold.

Eren stepped forward, unraveling his maroon scarf from his neck. He then wrapped it around her. Mikasa looked up, surprised.

"You can have it…it's warm, right?" Eren asked.

"Hai…" Mikasa answered, some color reaching her pale cheeks.

"Mikasa…how about you and your siblings come live with us?" Grisha asked. Mikasa looked at him, surprised.

"Huh…?"

"Your mother and I were close…I'm sure she would've wanted this…" Grisha said. Mikasa stared, shocked.

Eren then grabbed her sleeve and tugged at it.

"What? C'mon. Let's go home…to our home," Eren said.

Tears streamed from her eyes, one falling onto Miana's cheek. Miana looked up at Mikasa with her innocent blue eyes.

"Yeah…let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: In the night sky, you're the brightest star**

Mikasa was sitting in a car, the rocky mountain road bumping her up and down. The police put her stuff was in the back of the car, and luckily, there were two bumper seats, so Miana and Jonah were safe. Mikasa's mom had gotten two just in case one broke, since she wasn't expecting twins.

Mikasa's face was buried in her scarf. It smelled of fruit. It was warm, and soft. Mikasa's small hands clenched it tightly like it was her lifeline. She looked out at the night sky. It was dark and bleak, and at first she thought no stars were able to be seen.

But then, in the corner of her eye, she caught the small glint of a diamond shaped star in the sky.

Her mother had always told her that if you wished upon a star, your wish would come true.

 _'_ _Since I can have any wish…My wish is that my Okasan and Ottosan will come back…_

 _But…if I cant have that…at least give my new family…Miana and Jonah…a happy life…'_

Mikasa's tears couldn't stop falling. Miana had fallen asleep, while Jonah was just sitting there, absolutely quiet for a day-year-old baby.

Eren glanced over at her worriedly. He was on the front seat by his Dad, while Mikasa and her siblings were in the three back seats.

Mikasa was curled up in the back, tears continuing to slip down her pale cheeks.

She wanted shut herself from the world, and cry. Cry in a deep black hole, where she could have some rest.

The drive went on for about an hour. As Mikasa watched the forest fly by, she was silently bidding her entire world goodbye as she entered a new one.

 _'_ _Bye…forest…mountains…foxes…beautiful howls that are occasionally heard…goodbye farm…goodbye house…_

 _Goodbye Okasan…goodbye Ottosan…_

 _Goodbye home.'_

Mikasa turned to look at her siblings, and her teary blue eyes softened.

 _'_ _At least you don't know pain…at least…you are still little, and no one will hurt you…please…I beg you…don't get older. Don't learn. Don't think, or have worries. Nobody will desert you, or hurt you. You'll be safe. I'll keep you safe…I'll wrap you up in my arms, and I'll never let you go. You wont ever be hurt…just please…never grow up.'_

Suddenly, Mikasa felt the car pull up into a driveway. Mikasa looked around.

They parked next to a large, cozy looking house that was pained blue. The curtains were shut, but an orange light shone through the windows.

They all stepped out of the car. Chills hit Mikasa once again as the cold breeze hit her face.

"Mikasa…I can carry one of them if you want…" Eren offered as Mikasa cradled her brother and sister in her arms.

Mikasa gripped them tighter, shaking her head. She was too scared to let them go. They were the only thing she had left.

"If that's what you want…" Eren said softly.

They walked up the wooden steps to the front door, and knocked. Suddenly, the door swung open.

A woman with black hair and brown eyes stood there, her hair pulled into a loose ponytail that was draped over her shoulder.

"Welco-"

She stopped when she saw the three new children.

"Who…who are-?"

Grisha cut her off.

"Carla, this is Mikasa, Miana, and Jonah Ackerman. They're going to be living with us. Eren, how about you show Mikasa the guest bedroom, where she can move into while I talk to your mother? I'll bring her stuff inside in just a minute," Grisha said, knowing Mikasa's siblings name from the phone call he had gotten after Mikasa's mother had given birth.

Eren nodded, gently grabbing Mikasa's arm as she cradled Miana and Jonah, tears still slipping down her cheeks.

She walked upstairs with Eren, who led her to the extra bedroom. It was big, and had a large bed with a blue blanket, a big closet, and a window.

 _'_ _There's enough room for the cribs…'_

"You'll be staying in here. Mom and Dad's bedroom is downstairs, and my room and the bathroom are just down the hall. You can get any of us if you need anything," Eren said. Mikasa nodded, sitting on bed. She refused to let her siblings go. The thought was too traumatizing.

They were the only thing she had left.

"Your stuff will be here soon. I'll be downstairs if you need me," Eren said, walking out.

Mikasa looked down at Jonah, who had taken his turn in falling asleep, while Miana had just woken up. She began whining.

Mikasa began rocking her, whispering, "Shhh…shhh…it's okay…you're safe here…"

Miana calmed down, her cries immediately fading.

Mikasa could hear the door opening and shutting downstairs, so she figured they were moving her stuff into the house. Mikasa closed her eyes, wishing that it was all just a bad dream, and that she'd wake up soon. She'd wake up, and her mom and dad would come running and cradle her in their arms and comfort her.

Mikasa opened her eyes once again, knowing she had to face reality. Her parents weren't coming back. The never would.

She was on her own now.

Mikasa looked down at the two sleeping children in her arms.

 _'_ _At least you don't know pain yet…'_

Eren suddenly re-entered the room, holding a large duffel bag. He dropped it onto the floor.

"Here's you, Miana, and Jonah's things," Eren said. That's when Carla walked back up, looking worried as she carried two large cribs with her. She began setting them up in the corner of the bedroom.

When she was finished, Mikasa walked over, setting the two children in the two cribs. She looked over at Carla.

"Hey, sweetie. I heard about what happened. Are you okay?" Carla asked. Mikasa looked down.

"Iie…" Mikasa answered truthfully. She wasn't okay. She wasn't going to be okay.

Carla's eyes softened.

"Is there anything you need? You must be hungry," Carla said. Mikasa shook her head.

"Iie…but Miana and Jonah need something to eat…" Mikasa said. Carla continued to look worried.

"Okay…I've got their bottles downstairs, but we don't have any milk…Grisha went to get some, so he should be home soon," Carla said.

Mikasa nodded. Carla tried to leave, when Mikasa grasped her hand.

Carla turned back.

"…Can…can I have a nightlight in here?" Mikasa asked. Carla nodded softly.

"Just a moment," Carla said, walking out. When she came back, she was holding two nightlights.

"You can put both of them wherever you please. Listen…I'll be downstairs if you need me, okay?" Carla asked.

Mikasa nodded.

Carla smiled sadly and walked off.

Mikasa realized that her room had two plugs. One by Mikasa's bed, and another by the cribs.

Mikasa plugged them into both.

Mikasa sat on bed, curling up into herself. She looked down at her hands, feeling more tears fall and watching as they pattered onto her hands. Her small hands.

Mikasa couldn't help the sadness that spread throughout her body.

She couldn't take this heavy feeling in her heart. It was mind numbing, even blinding her from any bits of happiness in sight.

Mikasa's small sniffles filled the room. After crying for a while, she heard the door downstairs slam shut, signaling that Grisha was back with the milk.

She knew she was right when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and Carla entered the door.

"Hey sweetie. We've got the milk now," Carla said. Mikasa nodded quietly.

"Thank you…"

Carla then walked towards the cribs, when Mikasa shot up and grasped her hand, making her stop.

Carla looked over at her.

"What is it, honey?"

"…Please…let me do it…" Mikasa pleaded quietly. Carla's eyes softened, as she handed her the bottles.

"Of course, Mikasa."

Mikasa nodded, whispering a very quiet, "Thank you."

She walked up to one of the cribs, looking down at the peaceful little girl inside. She was sleeping soundly.

Mikasa lifted her up, causing the baby's beautiful blue eyes to flutter open. She softly whined, not in a bad way, but a cute way. She gurgled softly.

Mikasa gently lifted the bottle and pushed it into her mouth gently. Miana began sucking, the milk slowly disappearing in the bottle.

Mikasa laid her back down when she was finished and Mikasa kissed her forehead gently.

That's when, right on queue, Jonah began crying. Mikasa quickly rushed over, lifting him up, and rocking him.

"Shhh…shhh…are you hungry? I've got some milk for you," Mikasa said soothingly, gently moving the bottle closer to the crying boy. He stopped when he tasted the milk, and began sucking quickly. When he had finished, Mikasa tried lying him back down, but that's when he began crying once again.

"Shhhhh…shhhh…" Mikasa continued rocking him, and he calmed. He only seemed to calm when she was holding him.

After about ten minutes of holding him, she figured he wouldn't let her put him down. She got up and carried him over to bed, cradling him as she sat on bed, propping the pillows up so that she could sit up while holding. She had also brought his blanket, and began swaddling him.

Once he was swaddled, Mikasa thought for a minute. How was she supposed to sleep if he wouldn't let her put him down?

That's when an idea popped into her head. Mikasa slipped her coat off and wrapped up Jonah in it. She laid him down in his crib, and he didn't complain. The coat smelled like her.

Mikasa was relieved. She went to bed and plopped down, letting it all sink in.

The pain. The grief. The sorrow.

Mikasa looked down, feeling a flood of emotions come in. Mikasa curled under her blanket, hoping to forget it all. It was too much. The day after one of the best days of her life, she lost her mom and her dad. How was she supposed to cope with this? How was her small mind supposed to handle the pain?

Mikasa figured she should sleep. She felt so exhausted. So tired. She wanted to just sleep, and never wake up. She didn't want to awake to the cruel reality of her parents being dead. It was too cruel.

But that's when it hit her. She wasn't finished yet. She had something to live for. She had two siblings that needed her more than ever now.

Mikasa suddenly felt a wave of determination. She was going to take care of them no matter what.

Because they were her family…

And that was all that mattered now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: A new family, a new life**

When Mikasa awoke the first time, it was from the cries of a small child. Mikasa immediately swung her legs off the side of bed, and got up, rushing over to the cribs.

There Miana was, crying softly with her blue eyes clenched shut. Mikasa picked her up, rocking her.

"Shhh…shhh…"

Miana didn't seem to calm. Mikasa panicked for a minute before an idea hit. Mikasa suddenly began singing, her tone soft, loving, and comforting.

It was a lullaby Mikasa's mother used to sing to her.

"Hush now, hush now…close your eyes and sleep. Let peace wash over you, and love warm your heart…hush now, hush now…little child, just breathe…"

Mikasa was singing this very calmly. Miana quieted as she listened to her, relaxing and babbling cutely before falling back to sleep.

Mikasa very carefully laid her back down into bed, sighing in relief. She headed back to bed, and curled back up, sighing once more before closing her eyes once again.

This time, it wasn't a child that awoke her.

The memories flashed through Mikasa's head; Her father…her mother….the gunshots…both dying in a pool of their own blood…

Mikasa thrashed around in her sleep, kicking out violently. She kicked off her blanket, crying out. Tears flooded down her face.

Mikasa suddenly rolled over, hitting her head on the corner of her bed. Mikasa snapped up, her head pounding.

Mikasa reached up to touch her forehead, and realized it was bleeding. Mikasa's tears wouldn't stop.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.

"Mikasa? Are you okay?" a voice called. It was Eren.

"…I hit my head and now it's bleeding…" Mikasa answered. Her head felt as though it could explode. She felt like someone was hammering her skull, slowly cracking it.

"Can I come in?" Eren asked.

"Yeah…"

Eren opened the door, and entered. Now that Mikasa thought about it, she never closed it. Maybe Carla or Grisha did.

Eren's green eyes softened when he saw her. He rushed over, worried.

"Mikasa…you should really get that patched up…" Eren said. Mikasa nodded, wiping her eyes. He took Mikasa's hand and pulled Mikasa to her feet.

He was going to pull Mikasa out of the room, when she froze. Eren looked back.

"Mikasa? Mikasa, what's wrong?"

Mikasa was trembling, tears flooding her eyes as she looked down.

"…I….I can't leave them…" Mikasa said quietly, looking over at Miana and Jonah, who were both sleeping peacefully.

Eren looked at her in understanding.

"…I understand. I'll be right back, okay?" Eren said, releasing her hand gently and walking out of the room.

Mikasa sat back down on bed, getting a horrible stress headache. She doubled over in pain, gritting her teeth painfully.

Eren ran back up with medicine, a wet rag, and a bandage. Eren ran over to Mikasa and sat next to her.

"This is going to sting a little…but it'll help," Eren said. Mikasa nodded. Eren then gently pressed the wet rag to her forehead.

Mikasa clenched her eyes shut, allowing him to do so. After washing all the blood off, Eren put some medicine on his hands and began rubbing it onto her forehead softly. Mikasa sighed as the effects started working. It felt wonderful.

This is when Eren wrapped the bandage around her head, tying it softly.

"There. I'll be in my room if you need me, okay? Try to get some sleep," Eren said, getting up. He began to walk away when Mikasa grasped his hand, trembling.

The memories kept rushing through her head.

"Mikasa? What's wrong?" Eren asked worriedly. Very slowly and unsurely, Mikasa opened her mouth to speak.

"…Please…will you…stay?" Mikasa asked quietly. Eren nodded, understanding.

"Of course, Mikasa."

Mikasa then lay down on bed, curling up. Eren laid by her side, throwing the blanket over them both.

Mikasa very slowly turned, allowing herself to fall into Eren's arms. Eren's eyes widened at first, but then he calmed, wrapping his arms around the small girl.

Mikasa closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. She fell asleep in his arms peacefully.

Mikasa was once again woken up from the cries of babies. Eren was a heavy sleeper, so he didn't awake at all.

Mikasa slipped out of his arms carefully, and headed over to the cribs in a hurry.

Both Miana and Jonah were crying. Mikasa picked them both up, having trouble holding them both in her arms. Mikasa was frantic, looking around for the bottle of milk. Her eyes softened when she realized that there was a small fridge in the room that wasn't there before. Mikasa almost instantly knew what was in there.

Mikasa quickly set the two Ackerman's down and turned to the fridge, opening it. Inside was milk for babies and their bottles. Mikasa pulled their bottles out, instantly picking up Miana since she was the closest and putting the bottle in her mouth. She began sucking contentedly, and when she was done, she almost instantly fell back to sleep. This is when she put her down and grabbed Jonah, feeding him. He gurgled softly, and Mikasa rocked him lovingly.

She placed him back down, and he closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Mikasa put the bottles away and went back to bed, curling up in Eren's arms yet again.

When morning came, Mikasa's eyes fluttered open softly. Eren was still sound asleep.

Mikasa closed her eyes contentedly as she listened to Eren's gentle heartbeat.

It wouldn't hurt to stay in bed for a little while longer…

Mikasa stayed in bed for about ten more minutes before Eren stirred. His eyes fluttered open as he looked down at Mikasa, who looked back up at him.

Blue eyes met green.

"Good morning, Mikasa. Did you sleep alright?" Eren asked. Mikasa nodded quietly.

"Yeah…thank you…"

Eren shook his head.

"Anytime, Mikasa."

Mikasa and Eren both separated quietly. Eren headed out, while Mikasa walked over to the cribs.

Much to Mikasa's surprise, Miana was wide awake, but completely silent. Her blue eyes bored into Mikasa's head as she babbled cutely. Mikasa lifted her up in her arms, opening the fridge and taking the milk bottle. She walked downstairs as she fed Miana, who was completely relaxed.

Mikasa saw that Carla was awake in the kitchen. She looked over, seeing Mikasa. She smiled softly.

"Good morning, sweetie."

Mikasa very quietly replied.

"Good morning…"

"Did you sleep well?"

Mikasa nodded.

"That's good. Well, breakfast is on the table."

Mikasa walked over and sat at the table, seeing that they put up the baby's seats. Mikasa thought that Miana and Jonah were lucky that her mom had bought extra of everything just in case.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jaeger."

Carla shook her head.

"Just call me Carla, Mikasa."

Mikasa nodded as she Miana up and placed her into her chair, buckling her up for safety.

Mikasa picked up her toast, eating it. When she was done, she turned back to Miana, gently pushing the milk bottle into her mouth and holding it there until she was done sucking.

Mikasa sighed as she pulled the bottle out of Miana's mouth.

She then released Miana from the chair and lifted her up, cradling her in her arms.

Over the course of the next three days, Mikasa adjusted to the house. It became obvious very quickly that Mikasa couldn't sleep on her own since she was pledged with nightmares.

A growing problem was Mikasa's attachment to her siblings though. She didn't let anyone else touch them, and would take them everywhere she went. She acted like their mother; she fed them, rocked them to sleep, and was even reading and playing with them.

The sad thing was that Mikasa fell extremely quiet. She rarely spoke, only when required, and they had yet to see her laugh or smile.

Eren hated it. He knew she was in pain yet he couldn't do anything about it.

He just wanted her to be happy.

So on Mikasa's fourth day is when something really happened.

It was a Saturday. Mikasa had slept in later than she usually did, so it was 11:00 AM. Mikasa's eyes fluttered open, when she realized that Eren was gone.

But that wasn't the worst part. When Mikasa sat up, she realized that both Miana and Jonah were missing from bed.

Mikasa suddenly plopped down from the bed and rushed over, panicked. She looked and both cribs, and neither were there, just as she expected. Mikasa bolted for the door, her heart pounding loudly in her ears as she forced the doors open, ignoring that they hit the wall with brute force.

Tears were forming in her eyes, as she ran down the stairs as fast as her legs could move.

 _'No, no, no…not again, not again…my family…!'_

Mikasa felt relief hit when she heard cries from the other room. She turned then, bolting into the living room.

There were Miana and Jonah, sitting on the floor while Carla watched them on the couch. Carla looked at Mikasa worriedly.

"Mikasa?"

Mikasa collapsed to her knees, shaking.

Miana crawled over to Mikasa curiously, babbling cutely as she used her small hand to grab Mikasa's.

"…Miana…" Mikasa swooped the children up in her arms, trembling.

"…Jonah…"

After a moment, Mikasa took a shaky breath and spoke.

"W…why did you take them down here? Where's Eren?" Mikasa asked.

"Eren's outside. And…you slept in. They were extremely hungry…I couldn't just leave them up there. And then they wouldn't stop crying…so I didn't want them to wake you," Carla said.

Mikasa looked down darkly.

She was angry. Extremely angry.

Not at Carla. Not at her siblings. Not even at Eren.

To be honest, she was angry with _herself._

She was so selfish. Over the past few days she had shown no trust to anyone. She refused to let anyone touch her family.

But they were her family. They took her in. They gave her a home, and even was paying for things for the three.

And yet Mikasa acted like she didn't trust or care about them at all.

"…I'm sorry…" Mikasa said.

Carla looked at her, confused.

"For what?" Carla asked. Mikasa looked up, surprised.

"…I…I've been pushing you guys away even though you've been so kind…" Mikasa said, ashamed.

Carla suddenly smiled.

"Oh sweetie, we'd never get mad about that. You went through something traumatic. It's only natural for you to act like this," Carla said, plopping down by Mikasa. Mikasa looked at her, surprised.

"I know that we don't know each other very well…but Mikasa…I want to be there for you. You…and your siblings," Carla said.

Mikasa's eyes went teary.

"Arigato, Carla…Arigato…" Mikasa said.

And Mikasa knew, at that moment, that even if it took time, with this family, she would find peace and healing.

And that's all she needed to know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: School is back**

It was Monday. Mikasa had been living with the Jaegers for nine days now.

Mikasa was in the bathroom brushing her hair. The brush ran through the silky black locks, which to be honest didn't even need brushing, but Mikasa still brushed, making sure she didn't miss any tangles.

"Mikasa! Are you almost done in there or not? We gotta get moving!" Eren shouted through the door.

"I'm coming!" Mikasa called back.

It was the first day of school, and Mikasa's first day of public school. It was terrifying to think about leaving her little siblings, but she was left without a choice. They were too young. Besides, Carla would be watching them.

Mikasa prayed that everyone would be safe.

Mikasa then turned, figuring if she didn't hurry up Eren would get annoyed. She opened the door after taking a moment to adjust her skirt, which was ridiculously short.

"There you are! C'mon! We gotta get going or we'll be late!" Eren said, grabbing her hand and dragging her along. Mikasa blushed slightly at his grab.

As they ran downstairs, Mikasa almost tripped, but quickly regained balance as they continued moving.

As they ran by the living room, Mikasa halted to a stop. Eren turned back and looked at her.

"What's wrong? We've gotta get moving!" Eren said.

"Mata…I need to say goodbye…" Mikasa said, letting go of his hand and running into the living room.

Mikasa's eyes lit up when she saw the twins she loved. They were sound asleep in Carla's arms.

She ran over, and gently kissed the babies foreheads.

"Goodbye, Miana. Goodbye, Jonah. I'll be home soon," Mikasa whispered. She then turned to Carla, who was smiling, and hugged her softly.

"Goodbye, Carla."

"Goodbye, Mikasa."

Mikasa rushed out, and Eren grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door. The two ran down the sidewalk.

"So, I was going to introduce you to my friend Armin, but apparently he caught the flue and won't be coming," Eren said as they ran.

"Oh…I hope he feels better…" Mikasa said, as they rushed through a huge gate, onto the school grounds. There were sakura trees surrounding the school, and the wind blew the pink petals down, covering the school in pink.

"It's beautiful…" Mikasa mused. Eren nodded as they entered the school.

"So luckily we've got lockers right across from each other, and the first four periods together," Eren said as they put their stuff away. Mikasa nodded, feeling nervous and slightly scared. It was her first time at school, after all.

But Mikasa was happy, since there were only six periods in all. She'd only have to be separated for two.

The bell rung then. Eren turned to Mikasa and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon! We gotta get moving!" Eren said, pulling her along. The two rushed down the halls, to class.

Their first class was science.

Mikasa walked in nervously. Mikasa felt uncomfortable as she walked to one of the desks that were in the back, luckily next to Eren's seat.

Every eye was on Mikasa. Not only was she new, but she also was from another country, and looked very, very Asian. Not to mention she was gorgeous.

Everyone immediately began whispering about her, and Mikasa looked down, not meeting anyone's eyes.

That's when the teacher walked in. She had brownish-red hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, brown eyes, and red glasses. She was smiling widely.

"Hello class!" she said ecstatically.

"Good morning, Ms Hanji!" the class chided.

"I heard we have a new student here today! Stand on up!" Hanji said.

Mikasa was very unsure as she began to get onto her feet, but was unable to.

Suddenly, Mikasa felt warm fingers wrap around her's, and looked over to see Eren, who gave her an assuring nod.

Mikasa then stood up.

"Why hello there! Go ahead and introduce yourself!" Hanji said.

"H-hi…I'm Mikasa Ackerman…" Mikasa said nervously before sitting back down.

'Everyone's staring at me…but Eren is here…so I'll be okay…'

"Nice to meet you, Mikasa! I'm Hanji Zoe, and I'll be your science teacher! You can call me Hanji!" Hanji replied.

Mikasa paid close attention in class, writing down everything she needed to know, and quickly learned that Hanji absolutely _adored_ science.

Mikasa kept wondering about everyone back home. She wondered what they were doing right then.

 _'_ _I hope Jonah and Miana are okay…they're so used to me being nearby…'_ Mikasa thought worriedly.

Mikasa was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard two girls whispering.

"Mikasa, right?"

"She's gorgeous…"

"She seems very nonchalant though…"

"Well yeah…but still…she's gorgeous…I wish I could be as pretty as her…"

"Kids! I know that it's tempting to talk, but this is science! It's very important!" Hanji said.

The girls sighed.

After class had finished, they had headed for the next classes. At the end of the school day, the two began walking home, hand in hand.

"So, what did you think of school?" Eren asked.

"It was good…it could've been better though…everyone kept staring at me…" Mikasa said.

"Well, I'm sure it's just because you look…different. A lot prettier than most girls," Eren said. Mikasa's cheeks heated up then, but she didn't understand why.

"R-really?"

"Yeah."

Mikasa's face was red as they walked the rest of the way home. When she made it home though, one of the first things she did was go to Carla's room.

Carla saw Mikasa and smiled.

"Welcome home, sweetie. How was school?" Carla asked.

"Arigato for asking, Carla. It was okay. Where's Miana and Jonah?" Mikasa asked. Carla had to smile at her worry for them.

"They're upstairs."

"Arigato, Carla."

Mikasa rushed upstairs, into her room. There they both were. Jonah was sleeping soundly in his crib while Miana was grasping at the bars of her's, babbling softly.

Mikasa knelt down to look at her little sister.

"Hey…I'm home. You're one little night owl, aren't you?" Mikasa asked. Miana made some little gurgling noise before babbling once again.

"You sure have a lot to say, don't you?" Mikasa humored softly before smiling. Eren entered the room then.

"Hey, Mikasa."

Mikasa continued watching her little sister with a smile.

"You're one dedicated sister, you know that?" Eren asked as he plopped down by her. Mikasa blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've never seen a sister as dedicated as you."

Mikasa smiled.

"Arigato, Eren."

Eren smiled.

"Of course, Mikasa. Well…we better be getting ready for bed. We've gotta get up early tomorrow."

Mikasa nodded. The two went to brush their teeth.

After brushing their teeth, the two went to Mikasa's room. Mikasa curled up in Eren's embrace and sighed.

"Eren?"

"Hmm?"

"Arigato…"

"For what?"

"Everything."

Before Eren could ask anything else, Mikasa was sound asleep, her chest rising and falling softly. Eren smiled, and wrapped his arms around, closing his eyes peacefully and drifting to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Christmas**

It was a cold day.

Outside there were lights shining around the neighborhood. Snow fluttered to the ground and painted the neighborhood in white. Most trees and houses were covered in Christmas lights, and decorations were out all around. There were Christmas carolers all around, and many people were greeting each other cheerfully.

It was the night of Christmas Eve. The stars painted the sky, and the moon was shining bright.

Mikasa was sitting by the fire, watching the little wisps of smoke float up from the dancing flames. She felt as though she was watching a beautiful ballet, the amazing flames floating to the sky.

Mikasa was holding Jonah, rocking him softly. He gurgled softly as he nuzzled against her chest, looking content.

Mikasa smiled softly as she looked at him with a smile, gently rubbing noses with him. He smiled cutely.

Suddenly, Mikasa felt someone poke her softly. Mikasa looked up, and saw Eren standing, accompanied by another boy who had shoulder length blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.

Mikasa almost instantly knew who this was before even though she had never met him before.

"Mikasa, this is Armin, the friend I was talking about," Eren said. Armin smiled softly.

"Nice to meet you, Mikasa. I'm sorry we couldn't meet sooner. My family had to go for a few months due to difficulties with my dad's work," Armin said, smiling softly.

Mikasa gave a small smile as she stood up and shook the boy's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Armin. As you know, I'm Mikasa, and this is my little brother, Jonah. My little sister, Miana, fell asleep," Mikasa said.

Armin smiled as the small boy grasped his finger, making a small gurgling noise.

The four all sat around the fire, and Eren brought a blanket over and wrapped them all up in it.

"So I heard you're from Japan?" Armin asked. Mikasa nodded.

"Hai. It's my original country. I moved here only about two years ago," Mikasa said before looking down at her little brother, who was grasping her shirt.

Mikasa's eyes softened.

"That's cool. I've always wanted to go to Japan. It's a very interesting country," Armin said.

Mikasa glanced over at Armin.

"Eren says you're very interested in books…here," Mikasa said as she pulled something out of her pocket. It was a small book about Japan. Armin's face lit up.

"W-wait! For me? B-but I barely even know you!" Armin said as he took it.

"Take it as a gift of friendship. Also, Christmas is only tomorrow," Mikasa said.

Armin smiled softly.

"Thank you, Mikasa."

"Hey kids. I've got you all some peanut butter crackers and some hot coco," Carla said.

Mikasa smiled.

"Arigato…"

Carla shook her head as she set it down.

"Just enjoy it," Carla said.

"Thanks Mom!"

"Thank you Mrs. Jaeger!" Armin said as she walked away.

The three sat around the fire as they ate their food.

Mikasa hit it off quite well with Armin, and that made Eren happy. He wanted the two to be friends.

"So, what kind of books do you read?" Mikasa asked.

"…Every kind, really. I've read so many, I cant even count. I love fairytales though," Armin admitted with a smile.

"You must read a lot, Armin," Mikasa said.

Eren nodded.

"He's almost always got a book in his hands!"

Armin smiled.

"I can't really deny that," Armin said.

After hot coco, Armin got up and slipped his shoes on.

"Thank you for letting me over. It was fun. I better get going though. Mikasa…it was great meeting you. I hope we can be good friends," Armin said. Mikasa smiled and nodded.

"I hope so as well."

When Armin left, Carla called out to the kids.

"It's time to get ready for bed, kids!"

"Okay, Mom!"

Mikasa turned to Eren.

"Are you excited for Christmas tomorrow?" Mikasa asked as they both walked up stairs, Mikasa still holding Jonah close.

"Wha- Of course! It's Christmas! Presents, treats, big dinners…and we all get to have fun together!" Eren said. Mikasa smiled.

"I'm excited too, Eren."

When the two made it up stairs and finished getting ready for bed, Mikasa immediately tucked in Jonah in the crib right next to Miana, who was sleeping peacefully.

Mikasa smiled as she laid Jonah down and kissed his forehead, and then kissed Miana's forehead.

"Goodnight."

Mikasa then turned, and walked towards bed, curling up by Eren, and sighing contentedly.

"Goodnight, Eren."

"Goodnight, Mikasa."

When morning came, Mikasa was first to wake. Mikasa sat up softly, completely forgetting for a minute what day it was. But when she remembered, her face lit up, and she turned to Eren, shaking him softly.

"Eren! Eren!"

"Hmm? What is it?" Eren mumbled tiredly while he rubbed his eyes. It was still dark out, and was only about 5:00 AM.

"Eren! It's Christmas!" Mikasa said. It took Eren a minute to process what she said.

"W-it is! Oh my gosh…Mikasa! C'mon! Let's go wake up Mom and Dad!" Eren exclaimed. Mikasa stopped him.

"Mata!"

Mikasa ran over to the cribs, and much to her surprise, both Miana and Jonah were wide awake. Mikasa picked them up.

"Good morning, sleepyheads. It's Christmas! It's your very first Christmas" Mikasa exclaimed, but felt a surge of sadness.

 _'_ _I wish Okasan and Ottosan could've seen this…'_

The two looked at her, not understanding. Miana babbled cutely.

Mikasa then rushed downstairs with Eren, and flipped the Christmas lights on, which lit the whole living room and tree. It was a like gorgeous rainbow, and Mikasa was amazed.

Eren dragged Carla and Grisha out.

"C'mon! C'mon, hurry up!" Eren said.

"Slow down, Eren! We're coming…" Carla said tiredly, but she was smiling.

Once everyone gathered around the Christmas tree, Eren smiled.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!"

Carla began passing around the presents. She gave Mikasa her's first.

"F-for me?" Mikasa asked unsurely. Carla nodded.

Mikasa's cheeks went red as she opened it.

"Carla…" Mikasa lifted up a hand-made pink coat.

"I made it for you. I thought it would suit you well," Carla said happily.

"…Arigato, Carla."

Next, Eren handed Mikasa three presents.

"The first one is for you, and the other two are for them," Eren said, gesturing to Mikasa's little siblings.

Mikasa's face lit up.

She opened up her little sister's first. What was inside was a small, pink blanket.

"Eren…"

"She really likes to be swaddled and cuddled with, so I thought she could use a new blanket," Eren said. Mikasa's eyes softened.

"Arigato, Eren…"

Mikasa opened Jonah's next. Inside was a big brown teddy bear. Jonah almost immediately grabbed it.

"Eren…Arigato…he likes it already," Mikasa said. She unwrapped her present then.

What she unwrapped was a diary and a fresh set of pens. Mikasa's breath caught. She had been wanting a diary for quite some time.

"Eren…"

"I've noticed that every time we pass a dairy or journal, you'll stare at them. So I got you one of your own!" Eren said happily. Mikasa's smile softened.

"…Arigato…Eren…"

Eren shook his head.

"You're family!"

Mikasa looked down with a blush.

Next, Grisha gave Mikasa his gift to her. It was a rather large box, and Mikasa couldn't fight it in her arms.

She opened it, and what was inside was a long white dress. Mikasa's face lit up, but she realized there were more. What came out next were several pairs of small clothes.

Mikasa's heart skipped a beat.

"Arigato, Grisha…" she said softly. Grisha smiled.

"When I saw them I thought of you guys. Carla put a few of them in here too," he admitted, scratching his head sheepishly.

This is when Mikasa pulled out her presents. There were five.

She handed the first to Eren. Eren's smile widened.

"For me?"

Mikasa nodded shyly.

Eren opened up the present. What he pulled out was a long, blue, hand made, scarf.

Eren's cheeks went red.

"Mikasa…"

"…I made one for you…since you gave yours to me…" Mikasa said, grasping onto her scarf.

"Thank you! I can't imagine the time it took to make this!"

Mikasa blushed.

"It was nothing…"

She handed the next ones to Carla and Grisha.

They both unwrapped them. What was inside, was a sewing set for Carla, and a brand new stethoscope for Grisha.

"Oh Mikasa! Thank you so much!" Carla cried, hugging her tightly.

Mikasa looked down.

"Thank you, Mikasa."

"I didn't just get them for Christmas…you can call these…my 'thank you' gifts…you know…for taking me in," Mikasa said quietly.

Carla gave Mikasa a sad smile.

"Well, we wouldn't just leave you there, sweetie."

Mikasa's eyes went misty.

"Arigato…"

"And finally…the last two…are for them," Mikasa said, gesturing to Miana and Jonah. Mikasa unwrapped them, and handed the gifts to them.

Miana got a small plush cat, while Jonah got a blue blanket.

"There…I hope you guys like them," Mikasa said to everyone.

"Of course! Now c'mon! Let's go open our stockings!" Eren said, grabbing her hand. Mikasa grabbed Jonah and Miana and rushed off with him.

After that, the day went by quick. They all had a huge breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Eren and Mikasa cuddled by the fire until Eren began drowsing off, and that's when the two went to bed.

Carla entered the room to kiss them goodnight though.

By the time she entered the room, Eren was sound asleep. Mikasa on the other hand, was wide awake.

"Carla…" Mikasa muttered quietly as Carla sat at the edge of the bed. Mikasa sat up and snuggled into Carla, sighing contentedly.

"Hey baby. Did you have fun today?"

Mikasa nodded into her chest.

"Mmm-hmm…I just…miss my parents…" Mikasa said sadly. Carla held her tighter.

"I know. But sweetie…even if it's not the same…you have us now. We'll take care of you…" Carla said. Mikasa closed her eyes.

"Arigato…Auntie Carla…" Mikasa said, before slipping into the grasps of sleep. Carla's breath caught, as tears streamed down her face.

 _'_ _That was the first time…She's called me Auntie…'_

Carla smiled at the sleeping girl, and kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas…Mikasa."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: First word**

It was February 9th. Mikasa's eyes fluttered open.

She had been living with the Jaegers for over five months now. Amazingly, Miana had begun crawling only the day before, which was crazy since she shouldn't have started until a month later.

Now, Miana was super calm. You'd expect her to be flying around now that she could crawl, but honestly, she rarely ever crawled. She preferred to be carried around.

Mikasa slipped out of bed. Eren was still sound asleep. Mikasa walked over to the cribs and saw that Miana was wide awake, rocking herself back and forth while she sucked on her hand.

Mikasa's eyes softened.

"Hey there, sleepyhead. You sure woke up early," Mikasa said, swooping her up. Miana babbled cutely in response, and Mikasa rocked her softly while she carried her downstairs.

Mikasa had often sung them to sleep, so she would be up a bit later then Eren a lot, but she still somehow ended up waking up before him. Plus, Miana took forever to sleep, and wouldn't let her leave until she was asleep.

Mikasa carried the small girl into the living room. Miana continued babbling cutely to Mikasa, and she sat her down on the ground. Miana crawled around, but continued to make the ridiculous noises.

"Is that so?" Mikasa humored, lying down and propping herself up on her elbows while she watched Miana.

Mikasa watched the small girl sit up and begin rocking herself as she used one hand to hold her knees and the other to suck on.

Mikasa smiled softly. She then heard someone sit by her side. She didn't have to look over to know who was there.

"Good morning, Eren," Mikasa said softly, not even looking over and just continued watching her little sister.

"'Morning. When'd you wake up?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Oh good. I was afraid you've been awake for long," Eren said, sounding relieved. Mikasa smiled.

"Hey Eren…"

"Yeah?"

"When is she going to speak?"

"Hmm…Well, Armin said it should be around her sixth month," Eren said. Mikasa nodded, looking down.

"Eren…"

"Hm?"

"Um…what do you think they'll say? I mean…they don't really…have a Mom or Dad…so…" Mikasa trailed off, her voice cracking.

Eren quietly intertwined his hand with her's.

"I'm not so sure. Only time will tell," Eren said. Mikasa nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat.

Miana then crawled over to Mikasa, babbling at her. Mikasa lifted Miana up and cradled her, and Miana smiled, enjoying the attention.

This is when Carla walked out, and sat by Mikasa.

"Good morning sweetie. Is Jonah still sleeping?" Carla asked.

Mikasa nodded.

"Figured. Are you hungry? I'll go make some breakfast," Carla said, standing up.

"Arigato, Auntie Carla," Mikasa said. Carla smiled.

"Of course, Mikasa."

Miana grabbed Mikasa's hand and wrapped her tiny hand around Mikasa's finger. Mikasa smiled lightly, and gripped the small girl's hand in return.

"You sure like your big sister's hand, don't you?" Eren said. Mikasa blushed and looked down.

After breakfast, Jonah awoke. Mikasa took both children outside onto the porch, rocking them both on the swing outside.

Eren sat by her side.

"Hey Mikasa…what's it like?"

Mikasa looked over.

"Having little siblings, I mean."

"Ah…well…it's like…you know you have to be a good example…because they look up to you…and if you make a mistake…they'll make it to," Mikasa said.

"Hmm…seems like hard work…" Eren said as he watched Mikasa cradle her siblings, Miana fast asleep in her arms.

"Yeah, but…it's worth it," Mikasa said gently, gazing down at the tiny angels in her arms.

"I bet it is," Eren said before she leaned her head onto his shoulder. Eren looked over at her, and his eyes softened.

Later that day, when it was bed time, Mikasa was tucking in Miana and Jonah. Jonah, as usual, was fast asleep. Eren was asleep in bed, and Mikasa was singing her usual lullaby to Miana. Once she was finished, she kissed Miana on the forehead.

"Goodnight, little one," Mikasa whispered. Mikasa turned, about to go to bed, when she heard a soft whisper tat stopped her in her tracks.

"Mikasa."

Mikasa turned back, slowly, with wide eyes.

"M…Miana…what…what did you say?" Mikasa asked in awe. Miana smiled, enjoying the extra attention.

"Mikasa!" she cried.

Tears formed in Mikasa's eyes, and even flooded down her face in happiness. Mikasa turned, rushed to the bed, and began shaking Eren awake.

"Eren! Eren!"

Eren's eyes opened, as he shot up.

"Mikasa? Mikasa, what's wrong?" Eren asked, panicked.

"Eren…Miana just spoke…!" Mikasa said, delighted.

Eren's eyes softened as he calmed down, smiling softly.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh! C'mon!" Mikasa said, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the crib.

"Hey Miana. What'd you just say?" Mikasa asked again. Miana giggled.

"Mikasa!"

Eren's heart melted, and he smiled.

"Oh Mikasa…"

Mikasa looked down.

"I wish…Okasan and Ottosan could see this…"

Eren looked at her worriedly.

"Don't worry, Mikasa…They will always be there…in your heart," Eren said softly.

Mikasa nodded.

"Yeah…"

 _'_ _Okasan…Ottosan…Miana and Jonah are growing so fast…I hope that they would slow down…and have a longer childhood…but Okasan…please…give me the strength to take care of them…and I promise…I'll never let them go.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: Growing up**

It was a beautiful Friday night. Mikasa was watching her little siblings in the living room, smiling as she cheered them on.

"C'mon! You can do it!" Mikasa cried as Miana stumbled around on her feet while Jonah started shouting.

"Mika! Mika!"

It had been a month since Miana spoke. She would still only say Mikasa, and then Jonah picked up the speaking, except he was only able to say 'Mika.' Now Miana was attempting her first steps while Jonah had started crawling a week before. Mikasa was also now ten years old.

The two children had picked up everything very quickly, and before when most babies did. The two were geniuses.

Mikasa felt some color reach her cheeks when Miana stumbled towards her, her arms outstretched like she was ready for a hug, and a smile plastered on her face, as she cried, "Mikasa!"

The baby walked right into Mikasa's arms, and Mikasa cradled her close. That's when Jonah whined, upset that Miana was getting extra attention. Mikasa smiled slightly at his upsetment, and swooped him up and cradled him as well. Jonah smiled widely and cried, "Mika!"

Since both children were left without a real mother, they saw Mikasa and Carla both as mothers, and were extremely needy of their attention. In fact, they didn't even know that they weren't their mothers yet. They weren't able to tell at their age.

Mikasa smiled when Eren sat next to her.

"Miana finally managed to walk yet?"

Mikasa nodded.

"Uh huh…"

"Good. I thought that something was wrong with her. She kept falling on her face," Eren said. Mikasa smiled softly.

"Yeah…she'll still need some practice, but she's got it down pretty well…" Mikasa said happily.

Carla then sat behind Mikasa. Mikasa looked behind her, and smiled as she moved into Carla's embrace. Carla, slightly surprised, but happy, wrapped her arms around the three children, one of which was holding the other two.

She used her other arm to rub her child's head. Eren smiled as he looked up at his mom.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey. How was that school trip you went on today?"

"Oh, it was great! They got us ice cream on the way home! Although…the fieldtrip itself was kinda boring…we went to the museum, so…but still! The ice cream was worth the trip," Eren exclaimed happily. Carla smiled at her son's enthusiasm.

"Oh Eren…how about you, Mikas-"

Carla looked down, and to her surprise, Mikasa had fallen sound asleep. Her cheeks were painted a light shade of pick, her eyes closed serenely, and Mikasa's ear was pressed against Carla's chest, right at her heart. Mikasa mouth was open just a tiny bit as she breathed softly, her breaths soft and feminine. She hadn't let go of her siblings, and they both were cuddling against her.

Carla's smiled softened, and her eyes went soft as well.

"Eren…could you go get your bed ready? I need to change Mikasa into her night gown," Carla said, her voice gentle and quiet.

Eren nodded as he rushed upstairs. Carla carefully walked upstairs, taking Miana and Jonah and tucking them into their cribs. She took Mikasa to her room and got her changed into a comfortable white night gown. She then brought the peacefully sleeping girl to her bed, and then realized that Eren had fallen sound asleep right after he changed the sheets. Carla smirked, as she shook her head softly. Carla tucked Mikasa into bed, right by Eren's side, and pulled the blanket over the two, smiling softly. Mikasa and Eren almost immediately turned to each other in their sleep, and Mikasa pressed her small hands on his chest, both of their legs twisting together slightly. Mikasa let out a content sigh, and the two went still. Carla gently brushed the strands of hair in Mikasa's face away, and smiled as she pressed a kiss on the young girl's forehead, seeing she was in a peaceful sleep.

"Goodnight, Mikasa," Carla whispered softly and serenely.

 _'_ _I'm sorry for the horrors you had to endure…'_

As the months went by, the children grew. Jonah and Miana both said Mikasa's name, and even started to pick up other words, such as 'Scarf,' 'School,' and 'Eren.' Jonah also had begun walking, but he preferred crawling.

The two had begun to call Carla and Grisha 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' and everyone had mixed feelings about this, especially Mikasa. It made her sad because it wasn't her parents, but at the same time, she was happy that at least they had someone to call their parents.

By the time they were two, they were running around and making messes of everything. Miana was extremely creative, and loved to draw and color on walls, paper, furniture, _everything._

At one point she had gotten hold of makeup they had stored and had decorated every one of her baby dolls with lipstick, eye shadow, and much more.

Jonah on the other hand preferred to not be that active. He loved to be held and cuddled, and absolutely adored all attention he got from his twelve-year-old sister.

The two enjoyed to show Mikasa _everything_ and would get jealous when Mikasa would pay attention to someone that wasn't them, which was everyday.

Mikasa paid a lot of attention to Eren, and was constantly with him, talking to him, and getting all his attention. As much as she enjoyed it, her siblings, specifically Miana, would get very upset when she didn't pay them complete attention.

Mikasa's attachment to Eren had grown though. Mikasa had a humongous crush on him, and it was growing much bigger and much more obvious. Carla and Grisha, Armin, and every kid at school had noticed it. The only person who hadn't, was Eren himself.

And so, as time flew by, Mikasa's silent prayers grew more and more.

 _'_ _Please…don't let my siblings grow up…or have to face any pain…with all my heart…I pray…that they'll forever stay young…even though I know it's not possible…just please…_

 _Stop making them grow up.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: Miana's first friend, part 1**

"No one likes me!" Jonah shouted.

"What do you mean? I like you!" Miana shouted, her little voice echoing through the house.

"Why don't you tell that to Rachel?" Jonah said, his little voice bitter as he slammed the door to their bedroom shut and locked it.

Tears streamed down Miana's face as she ran to Mikasa, and cried, "Big sis!"

Mikasa gently stroked Miana's head.

Mikasa was now thirteen, and Miana and Jonah were four. In one year, Mikasa would be starting high school.

Miana and Jonah could talk fluently now, and the two had been having a lot of arguments the past week.

"I wish he wouldn't be so mean!" Miana cried. "And for such a stupid reason!"

A week earlier…

Miana was playing outside happily. Mikasa was on the porch watching her, a smile painting her face.

Suddenly, she saw a beautiful blue flower on the ground. Her eyes lit up as she struggled, but pulled it out. She smelled it's sweet honey-like scent, and smiled. She ran back towards the house, noticing that Mikasa was talking to Eren.

"Big sis! Big sis!"

Mikasa turned.

"Yes Miana?"

"I picked this for you!" Miana said, handing the flower to Mikasa. Mikasa's cheeks turned red, as she hugged her little sister.

"Thank you so much, Miana! It's beautiful…" Mikasa mused as she let her go.

"Can I have it real quick?" Eren asked. Mikasa nodded without questioning him and handed it to him. Eren turned to Mikasa, and put it in her hair. Mikasa's face went red.

"It's pretty in your hair," Eren said. Mikasa was blushing deeply.

"…Eren…"

Miana smiled.

"You are super cute, Mika! You two should get married!" Miana cried.

That was when Mikasa wasn't the only one blushing.

"Miana!" both Mikasa and Eren cried. Miana giggled as she ran away.

Suddenly, Miana saw a big, inflatable red ball fly over her head. It landed next to her. Miana reached down to pick it up, confused of where it came from, when she felt someone else's hand on her's. Miana looked up, and her big blue eyes met turquoise.

A little girl who looked around the same age as Miana, with long orange hair that reached down to a few inches past her feet was standing there.

"Um…" the little girl said, a shy look on her face.

"Oh! Is this yours?" Miana asked, handing the ball to her. The small girl nodded.

"Y-yeah…th-thanks…"

"Where do you live?" Miana asked sweetly.

"…Um…well…I…I live over there," the girl said, pointing to the other side of the street at a large white, three story house.

"Wow! You live right across from us! Well, I'm Miana. Miana Ackerman! What's your name?" Miana asked. The girl fiddled with her fingers and ball, looking down shyly.

"…I…I'm Rachel…" she replied.

"Wow! You have a pretty name!" Miana exclaimed. Rachel blushed.

"Th-thank you…"

"Of course! Hey…do you wanna play with me?" Miana asked kindly. Rachel nodded, almost hesitantly.

"Yay! You're my first friend!" Miana exclaimed, hugging her.

Rachel's eyes widened.

 _'_ _Fr…friend?_

Inside, Jonah was walking around the house. He was bored. Extremely bored. He didn't know what to do, and he couldn't find Miana, Mikasa, or Eren anywhere. Wherever Eren was was what mattered though. If Eren was somewhere, Mikasa would be as well, and Miana follows Mikasa, so that's where she would be.

Jonah sighed and walked to the kitchen, where Carla was, cooking.

"Mom! Mom!"

Carla looked over, and her face melted into a smile.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Carla asked as she continued cutting carrots.

"I'm boooored! Where's Mika?" Jonah asked. Carla poured all the carrots on the cutting board into a large pot and set the stove before answering.

"She's out on the porch with Eren. Miana's there too," Carla answered as she pulled out some spices from the spice cupboard.

 _'_ _I knew it!'_

"Thanks Mom!" Jonah said as he rushed away. He opened the front door, and was surprised to see a young girl with Miana, kicking the ball back and forth with her. He turned to Mikasa and Eren who were both hand-in-hand, looking in each other's eyes, and were blushing as they talked happily. There was something in Mikasa's gaze that Jonah couldn't quite place, but he shrugged it off.

"Mika! Mika!" Jonah cried. Mikasa looked over, her face still painted with a blush.

"What is it?"

"Can I go play with Miana?"

"Sure, go ahead, just make sure to be careful, and be nice to her friend, okay?" Mikasa said. Jonah looked confused.

"Friend?"

"Hai. Her name is Rachel. She lives across the street," Mikasa said.

"Hmmm…okay!" Jonah said, rushing off. Mikasa turned back to Eren, looking in his bright emerald eyes.

"Hey Eren…are you ready for high school next year?" Mikasa asked. Eren nodded.

"Yeah. Of course. I'm pretty excited actually," Eren said.

"Oh? What sort of things are you excited for?" Mikasa asked curiously.

"Well, it's where everyone does everything that's cool. Plus, once we get to our second year of high school, we'll be fifteen, and that's when we start practicing for cool things like driving! Most people find best friends from high school, and there's lot's of other stuff too," Eren said, smiling. Though, at the back of his head, something else about getting older was tugging at his mind, that made him absentmindedly blush when he looked at Mikasa.

 _'_ _I can get into a relationship…'_

Little did he Mikasa was thinking the same thing.

Mikasa looked over at Miana, Jonah, and Rachel, and a realization hit.

"…You know…I'm going to be twenty three when they enter high school…" Mikasa said suddenly. Eren's eyes widened.

"Wow…you're right…well…it means that we'll be all grown up when they- Mikasa? Hey…are you okay?" Eren asked worriedly. Mikasa looked back over at him.

"Huh?"

"You're crying. Are you okay?" Eren asked, gently brushing her cheek with his hand and wiping her tears away, and Mikasa found her heart fluttering wildly despite herself.

"…Yeah…I just…I was just wondering what Okasan and Ottosan would say…if they saw us now…" Mikasa said, looking down grimly. Eren's eyes softened.

"…Hey…look at me," Eren said, lifting her chin so she could be facing him. Tears slipped down her face softly, and he gently pulled her to him, stroking her hair softly.

"I don't know very much about them…but…I know they'd be so proud of you, Mikasa. You've come so far," Eren said softly. Mikasa nodded, closing her eyes contentedly as she rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Mikasa sighed contentedly.

 _'_ _Please don't let go…'_

Eren pulled her up onto his lap, and she curled into him, smiling. He gently stroked her back, resting his chin on her head. She shivered under his touch, craving more of the comfort.

His touch was so soothing, she thought that if she kept her eyes closed, she might've fallen asleep. Her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink when she looked up at his beautiful, forest green eyes.

"Eren…" Mikasa said softly, secretly just wanting him to lock eyes with her. Eren looked down, just as she predicted.

"Yeah?"

"…Arigato gozaimasu…" Mikasa said, praying he wouldn't let her go. She got lucky. He didn't.

"Of course…you're family," Eren said softly. Mikasa nodded quietly.

The two fell silent, the only noises to be heard were the tweeting birds, and the sound of children laughing. It was a peaceful silence, one that Mikasa hoped would stay for a while longer.

Mikasa dared to close her eyes again, and like she suspected she began to get drowsy. She hadn't slept much that night…

Before Mikasa knew it, everything went black, and all the noise faded away.

Meanwhile, Jonah, Miana, and Rachel were kicking a ball all to each other. They were playing 'Pass the ball' and were enjoying it quite a bit.

"Rachel! Incoming!" Jonah shouted, as the ball went flying at her. Rachel smiled and kicked it softly, sending it flying at Miana. It hit Miana in the stomach, and she fell over.

"Miana! I'm so sorry! Daijobu?" Rachel asked worriedly. Miana stood up with a smile.

"Yeah."

Rachel let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness…"

"Hey Rachel!" Rachel turned to Jonah.

"Here!" Jonah said, handing her a pink flower. Rachel's face went red.

"F-for me…?" Rachel asked unsurely.

"Yeah!" Jonah said. Rachel looked down.

"…Thank you…"

"Of course! Now C'mon! Let's keep playing!"

The three continued playing until sunset, when Carla called them in.

Mikasa was still sound asleep, and Eren was smiling, stroking her silky black hair, and he lifted her up softly. She whined a bit in her sleep, but snuggled her head against his chest and sighed.

Carla smiled as he walked in with her, taking her upstairs.

Miana hugged Rachel goodbye.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Miana said.

Rachel nodded shyly.

"Bye!"

Eren carried Mikasa into their bedroom. Miana and Jonah now had their own bedroom, which was Eren's old one before Mikasa had come and needed him to share a room with her.

Eren laid her down in bed, pulling the blanket up to her neck, and sitting at the side of the bed. He brushed the hair out of her face. His cheeks went red as he examined her, peacefully sleeping.

Her hair silky black hair, her closed eyelids, her pale skin, her pink lips…it was all so beautiful.

Eren's face went red.

 _'_ _What's gotten into me!?'_

Eren gazed at her, embarrassed. That's when Mikasa began whimpering, thrashing around in her sleep. Eren's eyes turned worried.

"No…no…don't leave me…!" Mikasa whimpered, tears slipping down her cheeks. Eren reached out, stroking her hair. Mikasa went still. Eren gently wiped away her tears.

"Shhh…it's okay…I'm here," Eren said, his voice reaching her in her deepest, darkest dreams.

Eren stroked her cheek gently, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Nothing can hurt you while I'm here."

Eren then leaned down slowly, and placed a kiss on her forehead. Mikasa sighed quietly, before falling silent.

Eren walked over to the curtains and shut them, not wanting her to get a migraine. He fixed the covers on her and smiled.

"Sleep tight, Mikasa."

Eren gave her a hand another squeeze before trying to walk away, but suddenly, Mikasa gripped back.

"Stay with me…" Mikasa pleaded quietly, her eyes barely opened.

Eren smiled. He climbed in bed by her side, and pulled her towards him, burying his face in her hair. Her hand gently slid onto his chest, and she gripped his shirt, burying her face into him.

"Arigato…I just…don't want to be alone right now…" Mikasa said quietly.

"You're not alone, Mikasa. I'll always be there…" Eren promised, stroking her hair.

"Arigato…" Mikasa whispered quietly before drowsing back off in his arms. Eren closed his eyes, feeling comfortable, and drowsed off.

Tomorrow would just be a new day that awaited the two. And Mikasa hoped that it would slow down just a bit…but she would stand strong through it all.

Because if she had Eren…she could do anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: Miana's new friend, part 2**

The days went by. Miana had been playing with Rachel everyday, and was constantly going to play with her. Jonah wanted to play as well, but they always left him out or went to Rachel's house. He was usual left alone at home, and he wasn't very irritated by it. But then Eren and Mikasa took walks daily, and were constantly doing stuff together. That didn't bother him either. He could still hangout with Carla and Grisha, right? Wrong. Grisha was hardly at home since he was working, and Carla was busy with chores.

So where'd that leave Jonah?

Alone. All alone.

Jonah wandered throughout the house, the rooms cold and empty of life. He walked over to the couch and curled up, pulling a big brown blanket over himself.

When he was underneath, tears slipped down his cheeks. He was so lonely…and nobody ever wanted to be with him.

He just sat there, crying. He wasn't used to being lonely. It was something that was brand new to him.

Suddenly, after a few minutes, somebody lifted the blanket from over his head. There was Carla, leaning down to see him face-to-face.

"Jonah? Sweetie, what's wrong?" Carla asked worriedly, wrapping him up in her soft embrace. Jonah curled into her, continuing to cry.

"Nobody wants to play with me!" Jonah sobbed. Carla's eyes softened.

"Oh sweetie…that's not true," Carla said.

"Yes it is!" Jonah argued, folding his arms.

"No sweetie. Tell you what…I'll play with you," Carla said. Jonah's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Reall-" Carla was cut off at the sound of the phone ringing. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. Carla sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I really got to take this call. I'll play after, okay?" Carla said, and Jonah's eyes filled with tears once again.

"You told me you would play, you liar!" Jonah said, standing and running off.

"Jonah! Wait!" Carla cried, but when he didn't return, she sighed.

 _'_ _I'll have to talk to him later…'_ Carla thought as she answered the phone.

"Hey Mikasa," Eren said, as the two walked, side by side. It was a beautiful sunny day, and both Mikasa and Eren were glad to be out on a walk. The house was much nosier than outside.

"Yeah?" Mikasa replied, looking over at his beautiful green eyes. Eren was smiling, and Mikasa's heart skipped a beat.

These daily walks was the only way Mikasa ever got to spend time with him. She adored her siblings, but she also wanted to spend time with her best friend, and savior.

Besides…

She liked being alone with him.

"Jonah's been acting weird. Do you think he's okay?" Eren asked, and Mikasa looked down.

"I think he'll be okay…he just feels left out. He's little. He craves attention," Mikasa said, and Eren nodded.

"Yeah…that's true," Eren agreed. That's when he took her by surprise and slipped his hand into her's, almost hesitantly. His fingers curled with her's. Mikasa's heart suddenly sped up and pounded in her ears, and she squeezed his hand, relishing the feeling. It was one she'd cherish forever.

They both looked each other in the eyes, and both of their faces went bright red.

 _'_ _What's wrong with me? We've held hands before? What's so different now?!'_ Both Eren and Mikasa thought, staring into one another's eyes.

They both fell silent, looked away from each other, and continued walking.

It went on like that for about five minutes, before Mikasa spoke.

"Hey Eren?"

"Y-yeah?" Eren replied, feeling her squeeze his hand tighter.

"Um…well…what is my family to you? Me and my siblings, I mean," Mikasa asked, and Eren went stiff, not knowing how to answer.

"Well…you're family to me," Eren said, and thought while he was saying that, _'But…you aren't like a sister to me, Mikasa. Not that kind of family.'_

Mikasa shoulders slumped, and her hand loosened.

"Oh…yeah. We're family," Mikasa said, but she looked awfully disappointed.

Eren panicked slightly, worried he said something wrong.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No, it's fine. I thought so," Mikasa said, smiling slightly, but he could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"O…okay," Eren said, though he didn't know what she wanted to hear.

Mikasa looked down, squeezing his hand slightly.

 _'_ _I guess he doesn't love me in the way I hoped he did…'_ Mikasa thought sadly.

"Mikasa. Oi, Mikasa!" Eren said, and Mikasa snapped up.

"Huh?"

"Look…um…" Eren started, blushing to the core.

"I, uh…I don't see you as a sister, okay? So don't get the wrong idea!" Eren said. Mikasa's eyes lit up.

"W…what?"

"I mean, um…you know how in the movies they say that their best friend is family? It's like that. So…as I said before, don't get the wrong idea!" Eren said, sounding angry, although he really wasn't.

Mikasa smiled slightly and nodded. She was used to the tone he was using, and personally knew half the time he wasn't actually angry.

"Yeah."

Eren and Mikasa walked in silence, continuing through town silently. Mikasa was slightly nervous since she really disliked going through big crowds, and Eren quickly noticed her tense beside.

Eren gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and traced a circle in her hand with his thumb repeatedly, the action soothing her.

Mikasa let out a heavy breath, her body easing as he continued to do so.

They continued through town, and Mikasa slowed down by a building, making Eren slow down as well.

"Mikasa?"

No reply.

"Mikasa!"

Mikasa jolted, looking over at Eren.

"Oh…sorry," Mikasa said, and Eren looked over and saw what she was looking at.

It was a pet shop, and at the front window, there was a cage of kittens. Eren smirked slightly.

"Mikasa," Eren started.

"Y…yeah?" Mikasa asked, already knowing what he was going to say.

"I didn't know you liked cats," Eren said, and Mikasa blushed.

"…I've liked them since I was little…I always used to ask my parents for one," Mikasa admitted, her tone changing a bit at the mention of her parents. Eren looked at her worriedly.

"Yeah. Well, maybe you'll get one someday," Eren said, and Mikasa nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe," Mikasa said.

After walking around town, Eren and Mikasa went back home.

"I wonder what everyone has been doing while we were gone," Mikasa said as Eren unlocked the door.

"We're home!" Eren yelled, and Mikasa followed him inside.

"What do you mean? I like you!" Miana shouted, her little voice echoing through the house.

Both Eren and Mikasa exchanged looks, and both rushed upstairs.

"Why don't you tell that to Rachel?" Jonah said, his little voice bitter as he slammed the door to their bedroom shut and locked it.

Tears streamed down Miana's face as she ran to Mikasa, and cried, "Big sis!"

 _'_ _Wow…I knew he wanted attention, but…does he feel_ _ **neglected?**_ _'_

Mikasa gently stroked Miana's head.

"I wish he wouldn't be so mean!" Miana cried. "And for such a stupid reason!"

"Yes Miana…he was being harsh…" Mikasa agreed.

 _'_ _But he has reason for that…'_

 **To be continued…**

 _Hey guys! Sorry for late update, I've been real busy! Please forgive me! Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you all soon!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten: Miana's new friend, part 3**

Jonah was lying on his bed, fuming. He didn't want to see Miana.

 _'_ _She ALWAYS get's all the attention! She's constantly with Big sis, and Big sis is always with Eren and Armin, so they pay attention to her too! She always get's Mom and Dad's attention too! I hate her!'_

Suddenly, Jonah heard somebody fidgeting with the handle.

 _'_ _I bet that's Miana. She can't get in though! The door's locked!'_

As soon as he thought that, there was a loud click and the door opened. Mikasa stood there, a key in her hand.

Jonah let out a irritated sigh, and pulled his blanket over his head.

"Jonah…" Mikasa said, shutting the door behind her and walking over. She sat by Jonah on the bed.

"C'mon, Jonah. Get out from under there," Mikasa said.

"No! Now go away!" Jonah shouted, his voice muffled from the blanket.

Mikasa then grabbed the blanket and pulled it off of him. The two stared one another down.

"Talk to me," Mikasa said.

"I told you to go away!" Jonah said, reaching for the blanket, but Mikasa held it up higher.

"Big sis! Give it!"

"Not until you tell me why you snapped at Miana," Mikasa said. Jonah folded his tiny arms, and despite how upset he looked, he was still absolutely adorable.

"Fine! She gets all the attention! No one even knows I exist!" Jonah said, and Mikasa took his small hand.

"That's not true. I'm sorry that you feel like that…but you haven't been very nice to Miana. Miana is outside crying," Mikasa said. Jonah bit his lip, a guilty look on his face.

"Is Rachel with her…?" he asked bitterly.

"Yes, she is. The reason she's there is to try to cheer up your sister, the very one you snapped at," Mikasa said, and Jonah looked down.

There was a minute of silence before Jonah stood and ran out of the room.

Mikasa smiled slightly.

 _'_ _I'm glad that I have such mature siblings…they're so smart for their age.'_

Jonah rushed down the stairs, right by Eren and Carla, and didn't stop even though they called his name. He swung the front door open, and ran out, not even bothering to put on his shoes or shut the door behind him.

"Miana!" he shouted, his small voice echoing in the yard. Rachel turned, and so did Miana, her small eyes locking with his. Her eyes were rimmed with red from crying.

Jonah ran up to Miana, and embraced her.

"Jonah…" Miana muttered, surprised by his action.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you!" Jonah said before letting go, and a smile painted Miana's face.

"…It's okay!" Miana assured. Suddenly, Rachel ran up to Jonah, her face red, and handed him a piece of paper.

"Gomen'nasai for not inviting you to play with me and Miana! This is my apology!" Rachel said, bowing cutely in apology just like they do in Japan. Jonah smiled, looking down at the paper. It had a picture of Miana, Jonah, and Rachel all in front of a rainbow and it read 'I'm sorry! Let's be friends!' Jonah looked up and smiled at Rachel. "It's okay! Of course we can be friends!" Jonah said, and Rachel beamed. "Really?" "Really!" Little did Jonah know how life changing that decision was going to be. _Hey guys! Sorry, this chapter is rather short. I really haven't been feeling well. I can promise a new chapter every other day, so be expecting one in two days. Thank you for understanding, and for sticking to the story. It really means a lot to me._


End file.
